Can I crash here tonight?
by Kzlsie
Summary: Regina is woken abruptly when she hears banging on her door at 4am, huffing she makes her way downstairs and opens the door to find Emma Swan herself.
1. Chapter 1

Regina stomps downstairs at 4 in the morning, annoyed that someone would choose a time like this to bang on her door and wake her up from her beauty sleep. Huffing and puffing, she makes her way across her foyer to the front door gathering herself before she opens the door. She stands calmly for a second and finally swings the door open, ready to shout at whoever it is, but she is soon cut short when she see's Emma Swan herself, standing with her fist in the air, ready to knock again. You hadn't seen her, in what, 2 years? Why in god's name was she here now?

"Uhm, could there be a chance I could crash here tonight?"

* * *

So I started this kinda randomly, and yes its only over 100 words, but let me explain. You see, I started this but I would like readers input, you know just leave a comment on the first thing that comes to your mind about this and gimme idea on how to carry on, why was emma gone so long? Why was regina so shocked to see her? Why is she suddenly back? Etc. So before you pass this off because its too small, think and help a writer out. Who ever has the best idea, of course you will get mentioned, you can even help write it if you want! I've had bad writers block for a good year now, and I think with a little bit of help from someone, I could get back on my writing hat and be able to write something pretty good!

~Kelsie


	2. Chapter 2

Regina jerks awake, a terrible nightmare waking her unceremoniously. She scanned her room for a second before calming her heart. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she noticed it read 10:27am. Not too late to sleep in, but still not as early as she would of liked to have gotten up. Yawning, she gathers herself out of bed and trudges downstairs, clearing the sleep out of her eyes. She's about to get a bowl out of the cupboard when she hears the voice of another woman.

"Morning." Emma Swan presents herself across the counter top opposite Regina.

"Good morning Miss Swan, I do hope my spare room was comfortable enough for you." Regina spins around, catching Emma's eye.

"Enough with the 'Miss Swan', we're past that. And yes, it was comfortable enough."

"Fine, _Emma._ Sit. I'll make breakfast and you'll get to explaining." Regina didn't want to wait, she needed to know why Emma left, why she hadn't heard from her in 2 years, she needed to know why she left her.

"Ah right yeah, okay, here goes."

* * *

And so as Regina pottered around the kitchen, Emma told her everything, from beginning to end.

 _It all kind of started when I was with Hook, things between me and him had been fine, really they had, but one day I had woken up and the spark wasn't there anymore. I didn't know why, I mean I was sure the night before I had still felt it all. About a week after missing it, I had found out he got drunk with a couple of guys down at the Rabbit hole and he had cheated on me. I was distraught, usually people would die or like some cases, turn into flying monkeys, but never did I imagine this happening. I instantly left him, and that's when I found that I didn't know where to go, I couldn't come crash here because well you had Robin and all that and it would of just been intrusive if I had crashed here for a long time. And then there's my parents, with their son, and I just knew I wouldn't be able to stay there without the negative feeling of them with another child. So I did what I do best, I ran away, I went back to the city, the place I knew well. The city felt just like home, you know? I'd lived them for as long as I could remember, once I was on my own of course. I got a cute lil apartment, cheap because I honestly didn't know how long I was gonna stay. A week ended up a month and a month ended up being half the year, by then I had my self a little job and I was finally feeling happy. That's when I panicked, I had run away from people who cared about me and I honestly didn't know what to tell them, How was I gonna explain to my parents I needed time when they're so caring and how the hell was I meant to tell you I was running away because I got hurt? I knew for sure you'd call me an idiot and send me home. So I stayed, I stayed because of fear, regret and stupidity. And then one day it hit me, why I lost the spark and so I had to come back._

Regina sat there, after an hour of an explanation, with her hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing.

"You left because you lost a spark with guyliner and he cheated on you? What did you expect, he's a pirate for god sake!"

"Oh don't start with me Regina, I mean I've been here all night and I haven't seen Robin Hood once! What happened to that bullshit true love shit with him?"

"No, we are not here to talk about my life! We're here to talk about you disappearing for 2 years! Do you know how much Henry missed you, or your parents? They thought I got rid of you for good!"

After a breathe of silence, Emma backed down.

"I'm sorry."

Regina stared, waiting.

"I didn't intend to disappear for so long, but I was hurt and I wasn't understanding my feelings and I didn't want other people mixing with that."

A pause, a breathe.

"I'm still scared you know, I'm scared to see Henry and have him hate me, I'm scared to see my parents and deal with them and I'm scared to deal with these new feelings I have."

Regina kept her eyes on the woman in front of her, took a deep breath and sighed.

"God save us all."


End file.
